Refusing to Let Go
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: One-shot. For Mello it was just a relatively normal evening at the apartment with Matt, but even in the very back of Mello's mind he knew something was off. Yet, the problem that is there refuses to come to light as Mello refuses to let go.


Mello washes his hands in the sink. He watches as different shades of red are swallowed down the drain. His eyes blink and everything around him seems so surreal. Taking a rag from the counter, Mello wipes his hands dry.

After cleaning off his hands, Mello walks back into the living room. His eyes fall to Matt on the couch. The red head's face is turned away from him. Mello walks over to his long time friend and sits beside him. Mello's eyes look Matt up and down.

Mello's hand brush over the rips and tears in Matt's jacket. Mello gives a sad smile and he straightens the other man's shoulder. Taking a cigarette pack from the table he slips one out and places it between Matt's lips. With a lighter in the other hand, Mello lights the cigarette.

"There you go. You know Matt...We're going to have to get your clothes mended..." Mello smiles again. He reaches over and picks up a controller; he gently places it in Matt's hands. "Your favorite..."

Mello frowns as he notices something.

"Oh Matt...You have a crack in your goggles. I guess we'll have to get you new ones..." Mello says nonchalantly. His eyes go to the television screen where the opening sequence for the game repeats itself again. The cigarette continues to burn in the other man's mouth, but not a puff is blown. Mello leans over and kisses Matt's cheek. The taste is slightly bitter and metallic. Mello pulls back, his lips now cold.

A knock is heard on the apartment door. Mello looks up curiously. He stands up from the couch and begins to head to the door. The shift in weight from Mello leaving causes Matt's body to lean. The other man's head lolls to the side and the still burning cigarette hangs half-hazardly out of his mouth.

Mello opened the door and was surprised by who was standing in front of him. Surprise soon turned into anger and Mello's eyes narrowed. The albino genius simply stared back at him, eyes cool and emotionless as always. Or were they? Near's eyes seemed to shine slightly differently this night.

"What do you want?" Mello hissed. Near seemed uncomfortable with something. He tried looking back behind Mello, but the taller man blocked his view. Near turned his gaze back to Mello.

"It's all in the News…. The body missing from the morgue," Near said quietly. A new look came to Near's face that Mello had never seen before. It looked disturbed. Mello's hand gripped the side of the doorframe.

"Why the hell should I care about a body missing from the morgue? Is it relevant to the Kira case?" Mello snapped. Near bit his lip unsure of what to say next. Then the younger man sighed.

"Mello… I also watched when the Kira supporters tracked down the culprit in the red car. I know they shot Matt down," Near said. Mello seemed to twitch, but his face remained the same.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mello asked in a strained voice. Near looked very concerned now. He desperately tried to look past Mello again, but once again his efforts were thwarted. He gave up and looked at Mello. The look was one of sadness and almost pity.

"Mello…Matt's dead," Near attempted to say calmly. Mello stopped breathing for a moment. His eyes were wide. His world seemed to stop. But then like a sweet addictive drug, denial began to slip back into his mind again. Mello's breathing continued and he smiled down at Near.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Near. Matt's sitting on our couch right now, smoking a cigarette and playing his game like he always does…"

Denialrefusingtoletgodenialrefusingtoletgodenialrefusingtoletgo

This was a rather disturbing thing to write. It's not my normal cup of tea, but a very strange and twisted conversation between my friend and I spurred it. I wasn't sure what category to put this under. I might change it later. Anyways, I hope you found this little one-shot interesting, if not completely creepy.


End file.
